Offspring Of The Fairy
by x-Whizzified-Magic-x
Summary: It's been five years since Jack and Evelyn Mercer been dead. Bobby visits Jack's grave and finds a big surprise. A surprise he definitely wasn't ready for. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sick of saying this…I don't own them. I'm done.

A/N: Yeah so I'm been pounding my head on my wall, whether I should start this fic or not. And I did. I'm trying to write a fic, with jack not alive this time. So give it a chance!

R&R Please!!

* * *

Bobby got in his own car and breezed on to the cemetery. The commonly-associated-with-the-word-gloom place had become a regular hangout for him. Not in a relaxing way, but a respectable fashion. His family was buried there or walking around town.

He still blamed himself. He couldn't deny the fact that it was his fault, no matter what his other brothers told him. His baby brother, the person he was always closer to, the same person who died in front of his very own eyes, the same person who died in his arms.

He had avenged them, but he still couldn't get rid of the guilt that wreaked havoc on his mind. Most of this guilt was over Jack. He was Jackie's older brother dammit; it was his job to protect him! But in the end, he'd just let him down, like everyone else in his life had.

He pulled into the cemetery and parked the car. _"God__, why me?"_ He thought when he stepped out of the car and headed to the familiar graves. He wondered dully for a moment if maybe he should've brought flowers but then shrugged it off. Jack would've found it weird anyway. He rotated his shoulders tensely and smiled at the grave coming into view.

A girl was there. She was crouched down, balancing herself on the balls of her feet, arms rested on her knees with her fingers laced together. Her thick tawny hair was pulled back into a ponytail, revealing small silver hoop earrings dangling from her earlobes.

Bobby quirked an eyebrow and came up from behind. He didn't say a word, hearing the young girl saying something to herself or to the tombstone. This was getting weird. He felt something akin to alarm shoot through him. What would a little kid be doing at Jackie's grave?

"I wish I could've gotten to meet you. All I know is this is the cemetery you were buried in. I looked it up on the internet that's why." She paused and took a deep breath. But no words would come out.

"_You keep saying the world's gunna end…"_ she sang mutely.

Bobby cleared his throat hesitantly "Excuse me?"

She stirred and glanced over her shoulder at him. He was surprised. Those eyes, he knew those eyes, green eyes. Jack had green eyes like those, but this kid looked nothing like his brother well except the eyes.

"Yes?" she asked softly, quirking the same eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting family if you haven't noticed." She snapped, standing up straight and eying him suspiciously "What are YOU doing here?"

"The same reason as yours. What's your name, kid?" he questioned, ignoring the girls attitude.

"Before we start introducing ourselves. Let me ask you this, are you a rapist?"

Bobby looked at the girl in disbelief "No, I'm not a rapist."

The girl nodded "Well then. The name's Kendall Joanne Mercer." She introduced, the attitude in her voice suddenly disappeared. The breeze began to blow, causing the girl to visibly shiver. His eyes widened in surprise. Another Mercer? This girl was a Mercer?

"How could you be a Mercer?" He asked in his husky tone, the girl remained silent for a moment before saying "Because, Jack Mercer is my father. Bad timing, huh?" she glanced at his tombstone 'Jack Mercer, Beloved Brother and Son.'

Bobby looked shocked "How...? Fairies can't have babies." That comment was a reflex. It was an honest mistake.

Kendall raised a brow at him "If my dad was gay, then I wouldn't be here. Watch what you say about my dad…uh…by the way who are you?"

"Bobby Mercer."

"Are you my grandpa?"

"No. Do I look that old to you? He asked irritably. Did he look _that_ old?

"You really shouldn't have asked me that question. You know a child's reaction to that kind of thing is a definite _yes_."

Bobby sighed heavily "How could Jackie make such a demon child like you?" he thought aloud.

"Easy. He did it _with_ a demon lady." Her eyes widened as she laughed at her joke.

"Ok…how old are you?"

"Eight." she said in a proud tone, she shivered again; Bobby took off his brown leather jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Do you have any family around here?" he asked. God he hoped she would say 'yeah, I do'

"Yeah, I do." Bobby smiled internally "You, now." The joy inside shattered in seconds. Bobby almost smacked himself for asking that. Sure, he didn't want to leave the kid out in the cold, especially since they lived in Detroit, but he couldn't just take her to his house. He had never taken care of a kid before, not since Jackie had been little himself. But this kid was…his niece.

"Please can I come home with you? I'm freezing and hungry." Her eyes were starting to glaze over with the oncoming tears "Please?" her voice was softer, she looked into his eyes giving him the puppy dog face. Jack use to do the same thing to him, now he was convinced that she was his kid.

"Alright then, lets go." He said in defeat, as he led her to his car. As they reached it, Kendall got in on the passenger side and buckled her seat belt while Bobby did the same.

Turning on the ignition and putting the car into drive, he gripped the steering wheel and soon began to drive back to his house. He still lived in the house his mother had left him since her death.

In a couple of months, they had finished rebuilding it after the shoot out incident. Angel and Sofi, unfortunately was still living there. They said why should they leave when the have a perfectly good home there.

"What was my dad like?" Kendall asked suddenly, "Besides not being gay." She added.

Bobby sighed "He was quiet most of the times. He liked music, well rock music. He played guitar and…" he couldn't finish his sentence. It pained him to talk about his brother.

"_I don't mind if it rains of freezes, long as I got my plastic Jesus. Ridin' on the dashboard of my car…"_ She sang softly. Bobby remember Jack singing that same song as they all sat in the car waiting for their mother's so-called witness.

They finally reached their destination, both stepping out of the car and walking towards the front door "Wow." He heard her say as he opened the front door. It looked pretty cozy.

"This place is very nice Grandpa Bobby."

He furrowed his brow "I'm not your grandpa, I'm…your uncle." He said firmly, it didn't even look like she was listening. She seemed to be more attractive to the pictures on the wall.

"You're adopted, right?" she questioned.

"Yeah, she was a really nice lady. You dad really loved her."

"I would of loved her too I bet. I just wished…" her voice trailed off as she began to zone out. Another trait she inherited from Jack "I don't feel hungry anymore. I'm tired actually." Her voice was devoid of any emotion.

"Fine." He grumbled as he led her up the stairs. It was strange; at times she was a total opposite of Jack yet in seconds she would just change and act just like him. And it's only been like thirty minutes.

Bobby led her to Jack's room. Not feeling right about it. Kendall glanced around the room "This use to be my dad's right?" she asked lowly.

"Yeah." He answered shortly. Kendall went over to Jack's bed and hesitantly climbed in, curling herself into a ball and instantly falling asleep. He shocked. How long was Kendall out there for?

Bobby would have to discuss this situation with Angel and Jerry because this was starting to get really weird. He grabbed a duvet out of Jack's closest and covered Kendall.

"_God, why me?" _ He thought as he left the room and closed the door. He wondered what it would be like with an eleven year old kid living with him. He knew that it's going to be totally chaos. But who knows, maybe it won't seem so bad. Yeah sure what ever!

* * *

M-W49: Yeah another story. Please tell me this is different. I'm trying a non-romance fic. Well that's chapter 1 be kind and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Ya! I own Kendall!

* * *

Bobby squirmed in his bed awake long past the hour when he normally fell asleep. The back of his neck prickled. He reached in between the pillow and his neck, rubbing it vigorously, but still the sensation did not entirely subside.

Ever since Kendall had arrived to the Mercer home, he felt strange. He didn't know where she came from or how she got here in Detroit. All he knew that she was Jack's daughter but still didn't know who the mother was or where.

Jack was always the quiet one in the family, never really shared any personal feelings with anyone. He probably was keeping something like this from all of them or didn't even know he had gotten someone pregnant.

Bobby groaned as he threw back the covers, ignoring the noises in the other room where Angel and his girlfriend shared. He drowsily tatted out of the room, heading towards Jack's room where Kendall was now occupying.

Turning the doorknob and creaking open the door, soft snoring filled the room.

On this cloudless night a softly shining half moon added a touch of light to the room, bouncing off Kendall's sleeping figure.

"Daddy…" she mumbled in her sleep.

Bobby's heart was heavy with guilt. Maybe if he had heard the doorbell and stopped Jack from answering it, maybe, just maybe he might be alive till this very day.

So caught up in his sorrow, he never noticed the small child was sitting up in the bed staring at him with curiosity "Bobby?" she called out softly, reaching over and snapping on the lamp, blinking a few times, adjusting her eyes to the sudden brightness.

He blinked, coming back to the present time and meeting Kendall's gaze "Sorry to wake you up, kid. I was just checking on you. Go back to sleep." He was turning as if to walking away but a small sob caught his attention causing him to turn back.

"Hey, now," He whispered crossing the room over to the side of the bed. Kendall made room for him to sit down beside her "Come on. Mercers don't cry."

She clutched the duvet, squeezing it tightly as new tears rolled down her pale cheeks "Everyone h-has to cry sometimes. I-It's only the human thing t-to do." She stammered out, looking up at him "I-I can't h-help it. I w-wanted to meet him b-but he…" she sobbed harder "W-why him?"

Bobby hesitated, unsure what to do. He never dealt with something like this before, but he remember himself as I child. Going into the bathroom and let all his emotions out, crying, cursing. But he wouldn't let anyone else know, so he drowned out his sobs by turning on the faucet, letting the water run, just like his tears.

His arms came around her and held her there in a soothing movement. Her body tensed, she was never comforted by anyone, and she never wanted anybody. But she felt like she could trust him, he was her father's brother. Her body relaxed in his embrace, accepting the warmth of his body.

"That's what I asked myself sometimes. Why him?" he murmured into her hair "I still haven't figured out the damn answer."

After a few minutes, her cries had subsided as she finally began to calm down. He pulled away from her, looking at her red, damp face. He brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face.

She closed her eyes momentarily before reopening them "Bobby? Can you stay with me? Please?"

He looked at her for a moment, feeling weird about the idea of sleeping in Jack's bed. He felt weird being in this room altogether. But looking at her face, those eyes, he _could_ see Jackie.

"Just for a few minutes, okay?" He shifted positions, leaning on the headboard and turning off the lamp light.

In minutes there was snoring. Kendall giggled softly as she drew the covers over herself and the sleeping man beside her "Goodnight…_Uncle_…Bobby." She mumbled as she drifted off to slumber. That was probably the best sleep Bobby had in years.

* * *

A wide grin cast across his face as his eyes lingered towards the two sleeping bodies in the bed. He dug into his jeans pocket, talking out his camera phone. He held it up, making sure they were in the frame before snapping a picture while snickering quietly.

"Angel, baby. Come back to bed," Sofi pleaded softly as she tattered towards him, tugging on his arm but he didn't move.

"Shh, Sofi. Look." Angel snickered again. She followed his gaze, her mouth changed into an 'O' shape.

"She looks young to be with Bobby. Ay! He's a pedophile?" The Hispanic women questioned in disbelief.

"La Vida Loca…shut the hell up." Bobby's voice was heard suddenly "I was having a nice dream until I heard your voice. Then it turned into a fu-nightmare."

Sofi growled and started yelling in Spanish. Angel tried to calm her down but she pushed him away and continued yelling at Bobby.

Kendall moaned, drawing the duvet over her head, mumbling a few incoherent words. Bobby rubbed at the back of his neck in frustration before climbing out of the bed and standing tall.

"Shut up!" He bellowed, peering down at Kendall who was still sleeping. It was surprising how someone could sleep through such noise.

They quickly silenced themselves for a few moments before curiosity got the better of Sofi "Bobby, who's she?" she asked with a touch of suspicion.

He didn't responded but only guided them both out of the room, closing the door behind him and leading them both to the bottom of the stair case.

"Who is she?" Angel parroted, raising an eyebrow at his adopted big brother.

Bobby sighed heavily, running his fingers through his messy brown hair "She's Jack's daughter…"

Angel and Sofi stared at him "Pardon me?" Angel asked dryly, clearing his throat nervously "How can…holy shit."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Sofi shifted her weight onto her other leg "So what's her name?"

"Kendall Joanne Mercer." He answered. Sofi nodded as she went to the kitchen.

Angel rubbed the back of his head, pondering on what to ask next. But nothing seemed to come to mind.

"I'm gunna call Jerry. Watch Kendall for me." Bobby told his younger brother. Angel nodded as he sprinted up the stairs and towards Jack's room.

As soon as Angel was out of sight, he trailed over to the kitchen phone and dialed his brother's number. Jerry wouldn't believe this.

Angel was nervous, he didn't even know the kid, and how would he start a conversation with her? Opening the door and peeking in, he saw her sitting up in the bed looking directly at him.

"Hello." She greeted.

He entered the room and looked at her. Her tawny hair fell over her shoulders, big green eyes that he recognized from his brother. She was wearing one of Jack's t-shirt, his favorite one.

"So…you're Jack's daughter, huh?" He mentally slapped himself for asking such a question.

"I bet you're surprised." She smirked, crawling out of bed and stared at him.

He nodded sheepishly "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Well I'm Angel Mercer, your dad's big brother."

Her smile immediately vanished; there was a strange, pained expression on the girl's face. "You alright?" Angel asked in concern. The look disappeared and she nodded.

"I'm fine." She whispered, walking past Angel and out of the room. He sighed, poor kid. He knew how she felt; his mother was shot as well and he wasn't there for her funeral. Sometimes he thought it was him who got his little brother killed.

She sat on the top step, the t-shirt drawn over her legs, shielding them from the coldness she felt as soon a she left the room.

"I miss him too." Angel admitted sitting next to her.

"Doesn't everyone?" She looked down at the t-shirt she was wearing, the smell of cologne, sweat, nicotine. This was how her father smelt, such a unique smell "It's not fair."

"I know, I know." Angel whispered "When was life EVER been fair to us?" He seemed to say that remark to himself.

They both sat there in silence, each engrossed in their own thoughts until Kendall finally spoke up again "I felt something."

He was confused by her statement "What do you mean?"

"Five years ago, I felt this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach. Like something was just ripped away from me, but now I know what that feeling meant." She explained, looking at the bottom step "I lost my father."

"Angel!" Bobby voice echoed from kitchen "Bring Kendall with you!"

"Come on. Bobby seems pissy this morning." Angel shook his head as he and Kendall made there way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Bobby sat at the table.

"Take a seat, Kendall." He motioned for her to sit down. She did so and waited for Bobby to say anything else. Angel stood next to Sofi who also waited for Bobby to speak.

"How did you get here?" he questioned. Kendall shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I was suppose to be staying with my grandparents a few miles from here but I found out my dad was buried here so I hitched a ride and…yeah." She explained awkwardly.

"You hitched a ride! It could have been a maniac!" He yelled suddenly causing to flinch visibly.

She stared at her lap; her hair fell over her face shadowing her eyes "I didn't care. I just wanted to find him, it didn't matter. Nothing did." She said her voice going hard and flat.

"Sweetie, do you know where your mother is?" Sofi asked.

Kendall's eyes flickered towards her for a second before breaking eye contact "No." she said quietly "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Her voice wavered.

"Bobby, what did Jerry say on the phone?" Angel asked.

"He said he's coming at noon. I told him the whole story."

Kendall felt a warm sensation in her cheek, more like a hand. Her eyes widened _"They can help you like they helped me…"_ A voice said. Her body shivered as the sensation subsided.

Bobby looked at Kendall in bewilderment "You cold or something?"

Kendall blinked and looked beside her. Nothing "Um…it's nothing. I'm okay." Who was that? And what did it mean. This was getting weird.

* * *

Omg! That was freaky! Well thanks for the reviews my lovely readers. That's chapter 2 be kind and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, ok?

Sorry for not updating in a long time. My computer went retarded and I couldn't use it.

Yea so I lowered Kendall's age to eight. She was conceived when Jack was 16. And eight years later, there she is. I also corrected that mistake in the other two chapters so yeah!

But here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

"Bobby, you tried talking to her again?" Angel sat next to his brother on the couch. 

He sighed, taking a swing of his beer the set the bottle down on the coffee table with a short, sharp clink "She's done fucking talking. I never knew taking care of a kid would be so difficult."

Angel rubbed the back of his shaven head "Well, Jerry has two and he's doing fine."

"Jerry was always the sane one in the family, next to Ma." He said, folding his hands behind his head "But you and Loco Ono better not have any kids here. If you do, they won't find their bodies, I'm a crazy white guy. I can make it happen."

Angel laughed a deep husky sound that rumbled from his chest. Bobby never heard him laugh so deeply, maybe La Vida Loca didn't turn him queer as of yet.

"Like Ma use to say: Bobby is a smart kid, but he never uses his head." Angel quoted his dear mother, nudging Bobby.

"Hey, my ballet instructor said the same thing," Bobby said in a mocking tone, shoving his little brother.

"Really? Why?"

"I forgot to catch to swan."

Angel howled with laughter "I knew when I saw that blue leotard in your sock drawer that you did take ballet," he laughed "And I'm here thinking Cracker Jack was lying when he said that."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at him "And what the hell were you doing in my room in the first place?"

Not waiting for an answer, Angel was put in a headlock by his older brother. He right-hooked Bobby in the ribs before they both toppled off the couch, knocking over the coffee table and sending the beer bottle smashing on the floor.

Jeremiah walked through the front door without even knocking first because he did use to live there, so he was welcomed. Taking a quick glance around the den, he them noticed his two adopted brothers on the floor wrestling on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with y'all?" he questioned in annoyance, seeing the coffee table turned off his legs and the broken beer bottle a few meters away from the two.

Angel's face contorted in pain as he got Bobby's elbow in his abdomen, his reflexes weren't as fast as Bobby's "Damn…" he groaned, rolling to his side, clutching his stomach.

Jerry rolled his eyes "Come on. Look at this place, man," he complained "I can't leave y'all clowns alone anymore. You're messing up this house."

Bobby hauled himself to his feel, ducting off bits of unknown stuff off his shirt "Jer, stop bitchin' La Vida Loca will clean this shit up."

"Bobby…" Sopi's voice echoed from the kitchen, her hands dangerously on her hips while she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

Kendall's green eyes were filled with curiosity as she studied Jerry for a long moment. After Angel recovered from his injury, he hoisted himself to his feet, shooting Bobby a murderous glare before retreating into the kitchen.

"Is that her?" Jerry said over to Bobby, low enough for Kendall not to hear.

He nodded, walking to the coffee table and flipping it back on its legs. Jerry was instantly entranced by those familiar green eyes that Bobby had told him about over the phone. He felt as if he could see her very soul reflect in them.

She tilted her head slightly, seeming to find a great interest in staring at him "Hello." She spoke softly.

"Hi, I'm Jeremiah, but you can call me Jerry. I'm Jack's brother." He spoke in a calm manner, hiding the fact that this girl was making him nervous.

"I'm Kendall Mercer. Nice to meet you, Jerry." He was surprised by her politeness. Jack was no where near well mannered; well he was a Mercer after all. The Mercer's did have a reputation for being loud and violent, well in Bobby's case.

"Daddy?" A small voice called out from the doorway. Two African American girls shuffled into the den, looking to the ages eleven and ten.

"Amelia, I thought I told you two to stay in the car. I wasn't going to be long." He said. For a moment he forgot that this was Detroit. After what happened to his mother and littlest brother her vowed not to take anymore chances with life or any chances at all.

"Daniela said that you weren't coming back because I cut the head off her Malibu Barbie." She whined, sticking out her bottom lip slightly.

"Daniela," He started in the fatherly tone of voice, directing his attention to his eldest daughter "How much times do I have to tell you about lying to your little sister."

Angel had just finished sweeping up the broken shards of the beer bottle and was back in the kitchen talking to his Hispanic girlfriend.

"Daddy, I was just joking with her." She said defensively "Plus she be-headed my precious Barbie, Tanya."

Jerry glanced over his shoulder and shot Bobby a look "She got this from you."

"She was going to be a Doctor, you know." Daniela muttered, glaring at her sister who was staring at Kendall "Then she was murder."

Bobby lifted his broad shoulders in a shrug "Hey, it's not my fault they look up to me as their role model." He bragged, taking Jerry's remark as a compliment.

"Or maybe it's their bad judgment of character." Sopi grumbled to herself bitterly.

"I heard that, Loco Ono!"

Angel sighed irritably, wrapping his arms around Sopi's shoulders "Baby, don't start. He's pissy this morning."

"I heard that too, Jarhead!"

Amelia walked to the kitchen with he sister trailing behind her. Only stopping a few steps away from where Kendall was seated at the table, she studied her for a brief moment.

"Hi I'm Amelia Mercer and this is my older sister Daniela Mercer." She introduced politely.

"I'm Kendall Mercer."

"You're a Mercer too?" Daniela's face expression was clearly confused.

Jerry placed a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder "She's your cousin. She's Uncle Jack's daughter." He explained calmly.

Amelia's dark brows met in a state of confusion as well "But Uncle Jack's dead. Was he married?"

"No Sweetheart. Uncle Jack had her before he died. You don't have to be married to have a child." Sopi said to her.

"But it's the Christian way to do it. But Angel here already committed a sin by bring you into this house." Bobby smirked.

Angel glared at Bobby "Shut up, man! We ain't even Christian, we're Catholic, dipshit."

"There are kids in the room!" Jerry clearly reminded them, so Sopi ever-so kindly switched to yelling at Bobby in Spanish.

"I'm I speaking Spanish?"

"Bobby will you stop talking to my girl like that?"

Daniela rolled her eyes at the childish bickering. Not even her and her sister fought so often like they did "They're fighting again." Amelia pointed out the obvious, tugging on one of her braids in a nervous gesture.

"Loco Ono, you time has expired here. You should be at Guantanamo Bay, locked up!" Bobby spat angrily as Sopi threw more Spanish insults at him.

"Y'all just calm down!" Jerry's voice over powering their constant bickering. The room grew silent "Thank you. We have to get going y'all. Camille's taking them spring shopping."

"Aw come on Jerry, you just got here." Angel complained at the fact that Jerry always left them at the worst times.

"Daddy, can Kendall come shopping with us?" Amelia pleaded, using the puppy dog pout "Please, Daddy?"

"Yeah, come on Jer. We can get to know her better if we a least spend sometime with each other." Bobby added.

"Yeah, Daddy. She is our cousin after all, right? It's only fair." Daniela pleaded as well.

Kendall felt a wave of emotion hit her, surprised that this dysfunctional family actually accepted her so quickly. Jerry turned to her "Would you like to come shopping with us?"

She twisted a lock of her tawny hair around and around her finger in a nervous way "Is Uncle Bobby going to buy me cool stuff?" she looked at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, he took a glimpse around the room, feeling everyone's eyes on him "Fine, whatever."

Her pink lips curled into a bright smile "Okay." Bobby took a metal picture of her smile, memorizing it instantly. _Jackie…_

* * *

Shoppers passed them in the mall, some talking to their children, others looking in the store windows. Kendall clutched Bobby's hand tightly as they walked through the mall. Amelia and Daniela walked on either side of their mother and father. Sopi was latched around Angel's arm; he didn't seem to be troubled by her loving gesture. 

Kendall looked up at Bobby. He was big, average height for a man of his age, broad through the shoulder, thick hipped, with muscular legs. He chewed on life, tore it apart with his teeth. The first time she met him at the cemetery that he would be the type of man with the unflinching ability to do what he wanted when he wanted. He wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind no matter what the consequence might be.

"Hey, Kid? Do I have something on my face?" His voice brought her back to reality.

She shook her head as a blush crept across her face "I was just think about stuff." She replied, hitting her head softly on Bobby's leg.

"What was that for?" he asked

"I don't know I was bored." She smiled. She then frowned, remembering something she wanted to ask him this morning "Was my dad happy?" she asked out of the blue.

Bobby squeezed her hand softly, directing his gaze ahead "Yeah, your dad was a happy-go-lucky kind of kid. Despite all the things that happened to him, he still managed to smile."

She stared at her hand in his "My mom says, sometimes smiling can make the pain go away. All you have to do is think happy thoughts." She missed her mother so much; she wondered where she was now.

Bobby thought for a moment, letting what Kendall said sink in. _All you have to do is think happy thoughts…_ "Uncle Bobby?"

"Hm?"

"Did-did he die alone?" she asked in a hushed voice. Bobby suddenly felt his body tense.

"No," he closed his eyes momentarily before reopening them "His big brothers were right there with him."

"I'm glad you were there with him." She said softy, smiling up at Bobby.

"Kendall, come on!" Amelia exclaimed tugging her arm and dragging her into a toy store.

"Fairy, if you were here, you would have been proud." Bobby said to himself "Your sperm created something special." Slowly in his own time, he let a loving smile play on his lips.

* * *

Omg! Thanks so much for sticking with this story and reviewing it! I love you guys so much! –Hands out free Garrett Hedlund posters- Thank you! That's chapter three! Be kind and review! 


End file.
